1992
The following events occurred in 1992. Paper money Carryovers Logos Movies Television Video Games Other What's new for 1992 Warner Bros. became a Time Warner Entertainment company. The new byline affected newer prints of films and television programs. RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video was renamed to Columbia TriStar Home Video. Outside of North America, all Paramount and Universal home video releases' CIC Video was updated. January Rock with Barney became the last Backyard Gang video, before being replaced by the new Barney & Friends TV series. February Trust Thomas became the first Season 3 video for Thomas & Friends. March Home Alone began airing on HBO and Cinemax. April Windows 3.1, the first version of Windows to feature the 1992 Microsoft Windows logo, was released on April 6. Barney & Friends premiered on PBS with 30 episodes. 101 Dalmatians was released on home video for the first time. It was also the first video to contain an updated Walt Disney Classics logo. These three Dr. Seuss specials were re-released by Random House Home Video. They also remained broadcasting on The Disney Channel. June The Goonies premiered on The Disney Channel this summer. Disney's next Sing-Along Songs video, Be Our Guest, was released to promote Beauty and the Beast. July Following a re-release in theaters, The Great Mouse Detective was the next Walt Disney Classics title after 101 Dalmatians. Hook was released on home video from Columbia TriStar Home Video with just the movie and no previews whatsoever. August Kirby's Dream Land, originally released on April 27 in Japan, made its North American debut this month, along with the entire franchise. My Little Pony Tales (G1.5 of the My Little Pony franchise) premiered on The Disney Channel. Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories was released in stores. September Super Mario Kart became the very first racing game in the Mario franchise. Barney's Birthday became the very first Barney Home Video title to contain an actual episode of Barney & Friends. Time-Life Video released 20 more episodes: The next seasons of these programs premiered this month on their respective networks. As this happened, Columbia Pictures Television, TriStar Television and Merv Griffin Enterprises all became Sony Pictures Entertainment companies: 20th Television Fox was renamed to just 20th Television. The Rescuers was released on home video for the first time, and So Dear to My Heart returned for sale. October The last two Star Wars movies moved to HBO, Cinemax, Showtime, and The Movie Channel. We Wish You a Merry Christmas became the next Kidsongs title. Alongside it were the first two Shining Time Station videos: 'Tis a Gift and Singsongs. Beauty and the Beast was finally released on home video just less than a month before Aladdin came out in theaters. November Wario made his first appearance in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. Tails made his first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, which was released on November 17. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York was released in theaters from 20th Century Fox on November 20. Totals Category:Timeline